Dead Man Running/Transcript
Announcer: And we're back, folks. The Grimsborough Quails are facing the Wippeka Armadillos today in one of the toughest games this football season. Jones: GO QUAILS! Announcer: This game is particularly decisive. The winning team will have a real shot at the end-of-season bowl. Oh, here he is, Grim College's star quarterback: Troy Takiguchi! Announcer: First down for the Quails. And they're off! Wait! Takiguchi hasn't passed the ball! He's running straight for the end zone! Jones: Come on, Takiguchi! You're the best! Announcer: I can't believe what I'm seeing! Forty yards! Thirty! Takiguchi is actually getting close! Look at him go! Jones: Come ON! You can do it! Announcer: The Armadillos are all around, rushing to catch him before the touchdown... But wait! No! Troy Takiguchi has fallen, only five yards from the line! Jones: Ahhh, no! Announcer: He isn't even getting up... Nobody even touched him! The referees are calling a time-out. Medics are rushing to Takiguchi! Jones: What's going on here? , the crowd is going wild. Let's get down to the field, we need to make sure everyone is safe. Moments later, down on the field... Jones: The stadium has been evacuated, . Regrettably, we have confirmation that Troy Takiguchi is dead! Jones: This is unbelievable. Someone of Troy's stamina and bulk... Some foul play is at work here! Let's gather some clues on the football field, ! Chapter 1 Investigate Football Field. David Jones: This is terrible... Takiguchi was a hero for the students of Grimsborough University. He was too young to die. Jones: And have you seen his arm? It's completely swollen, about as wide around as a honey baked ham! Jones: This can't be natural! Let's send Takiguchi's body over to Nathan. Hopefully, he'll be able to explain everything. Jones: And in the meantime, we should have a look at the mouthguard you picked up next to the body. Whoever dropped it must have witnessed Troy's fall first-hand! Jones: We should also go talk to Franklin Caldwell. He's the Grimsborough Quails' coach. He may have valuable info about our victim. Autopsy Victim's Body. Nathan: Well, , one thing is clear: Troy Takiguchi's death on that football field was definitely NOT natural! Jones: No kidding. I didn't think a human arm could ever get this big! Nathan: Yes, that got me curious too, especially when I noticed a needle mark on Troy's arm. So I had a look at his medical file... Your victim was a type 1 diabetic. He injected himself with insulin daily. Nathan: Except today, there was a secret ingredient on top of the insulin... a massive dose of Erythropoietin, also known as EPO. Jones: EPO? You mean... Doping hormones? Nathan: Yes. But I'm positive Troy didn't know about the EPO. The tests are clear: he'd never taken EPO before, with good reason. Nathan: You see, EPO and insulin don't mix. The injection created a blood clot, which traveled through the victim's arm up to his heart, and the resulting heart attack was fatal. Jones: So our victim was killed by EPO... That's a bit ironic for a professional sportsman, don't you think, ? Talk to Coach Franklin Caldwell about the victim. Franklin: This is such a mess. Losing my quarterback at the height of the football season! Things couldn't get any worse. Jones: Coach, I understand this is bad for the team, but shouldn't the death of a player be more important than the loss of a football season? Franklin: You'll have to excuse me, . We all have our own way of dealing with grief. Of course, I'm deeply saddened about Troy's death. No man this young and so full of promise should have to die. Jones: Was there anything wrong with Troy? Anything that could explain what happened to him? Franklin: Not that I know of. I don't think he did much besides training for the games. Entering the major league was his dream, he put everything to it. Franklin: Now if you'll excuse me, , I've got a team of traumatized players to get back to. Jones: I know Coach Caldwell sounds pretty harsh, but he's a great coach, . He's always had his players' best interests at heart, and it's paid off. Jones: Now... Our victim was was a football player, but he was a student at Grimsborough University first and foremost, you're right. Jones: The football players are all housed in the same dorm, to enhance team-building. Let's go check our victim's room out! Examine Mouthguard. Jones: Perfect as always, ! The DNA you collected from the mouthguard you found next to the victim will tell us exactly who it belongs to! Jones: Let's give this DNA to Grace straight away! Analyze DNA. Grace: You almost never send me DNA, ! I feel like I should do a little celebration. Jones: Ha-ah, very funny. So, did you find the owner of the mouthguard found next to our victim's body? Grace: Of course I did. Football players all have files, so recruiters can easily check that their records are clean. The mouthguard belongs to Thomas Boedeker. Jones: Thomas Boedeker? Wait, he's the quarterback for the Wippeka football team! Jones: They're the Quails' rival team, and Troy was playing against him on the field today! Let's go talk to him, ! Talk to Thomas Boedeker about witnessing the victim's death. Thomas: So you found my mouthguard next to Takiguchi's body? That's because I was hot on his heels after he managed to slip by my entire team! Thomas: He had more speed and energy than humanly possible. But something was obviously wrong: his arm was bulging like crazy! Thomas: I rushed to him once he fell, but it was pretty obvious that he wasn't gonna make it. Huh, I don't think I'll ever forget the look on his face... Jones: You and Troy were rival quarterbacks: I'm guessing the antagonism between you two must have been pretty high... Jones: ... and having such a rival fall dead right during the biggest match of the season, it must have been like a blessing to you. Thomas: Yeah, right! As if I would ever risk my career just to get rid of another player! I know what I'm worth: I could have crushed Troy without cheating! Thomas: Listen man, I had respect for Takiguchi, he was my only equal. Killing him... where would be the glory in that?! Investigate Troy's Dorm Room. Jones: Ah, an overloaded laundry basket... The staple of every student's room! If you want to have a look at it, you'd better plug your nose, ! Jones: And I see you've found the victim's laptop! Let's boot it up and see what we can find! Examine Laundry Basket. Jones: This football jersey obviously can't belong to our victim, the name isn't the right one! How did it end up in Takiguchi's dorm room? Jones: The jersey's owner, Chad Baker, is also a member of the Grimsborough Quails... or to be more precise, he's their reserve quarterback! Jones: Takiguchi has been the star quarterback, always coming into play at key moments for the team. Jones: Which means Baker has spent a LOT of time sitting on a bench. Jones: You're right, . Being left on the sidelines for so long... that could drive a guy to extremes. Let's go have a talk with Chad! Talk to Chad Baker about his relationship with the victim. Chad: Well duh. Of course you're going to find one of my jerseys in Troy's room... We were roommates! Jones: Oh, so you must have been pretty close. Chad: Nah, we weren't best buddies or anything. Coach just thought it'd be good for us two to bunk together. Jones: Takiguchi was way ahead of you, wasn't he? You're a substitute quarterback, and he was getting all the glory. This must have been pretty frustrating. Chad: Rivalry's part of the game, don't you go seeing anything weird about that! Me and Troy always put the team first! Jones: But his tragic death means you'll finally be able to play quarterback in big games. Nice opportunity to finally shine... Examine Victim's Laptop. Jones: Troy's laptop is asking for a password... Jones: Hold on, , I got this one! No, don't worry, just let me do my thing! A,B,C,D! No. How about 1,2,3,4... Jones: Okay, I am now officially fed up with this. , could you please have a go at cracking the password on this laptop, please? Jones: Our victim's laptop had an extremely secure password, but you cracked it in an instant, ! How do you it, seriously?! Jones: Let's send this laptop to the lab. I'm sure Alex will be happy to retrieve all that relevant data for us! Analyze Victim's Laptop. Alex: The victim's laptop was a pretty boring bundle of information, unless you love football. Alex: Nothing illegal that I could see, no threatening messages in his mailbox... The most noteworthy things are the photo albums. Alex: There are a LOT of pictures of your victim hanging out with Madison Springer. At parties, on picnics, after matches... Jones: Madison? You're talking about the Head of the Psi Sigma Gamma sorority? Alex: Yup. She's also the leader of the Quails' cheerleaders, ain't that fitting? Jones: The cheerleader and the quarterback... How deliciously cliché. Let's go have a talk with Miss Madison, ! Talk to Madison about her relationship with the victim. Jones: Hello Madison. We were wondering if you could tell us more about all the pictures we have found of you and Troy Takiguchi? Madison: It's pretty obvious, isn't it, ? Troy and I were dating. Jones: We're really sorry for your loss, Madison. Had you and Troy been dating long? Madison: About six months, I guess. We hooked up after the last match of the season, last year. But I didn't see much of him during the summer. Madison: With him it was always football before everything else. He spent his days training to be the best... and look where it's led him! Madison: Worst of all, we were supposed to go to the Prom Ball together! We would have looked so dashing, and now I'm... I'm dateless! Jones: And THIS is what's bothering you the most? Madison: I'm sorry, , I'm still under the shock of it all. Troy was... he was a nice guy. I'll really miss him. Later, at the Police Station... Nathan: , I've got good news! You remember the needle mark I found on your victim's arm? Well, I had a closer look at it. Nathan: The area was a bit redish, which didn't make sense. After all, your victim was used to injecting himself with insulin daily. Nathan: Turns out Troy's skin got red because of traces of capsaicin, the substance that makes chili peppers so deliciously spicy. Obviously, he was allergic to it. Nathan: Which can only mean the killer left capsaicin on the syringe when they handled it... which means your killer eats spicy food! Ramirez: ! Sorry to... interrupt but... something... has happened... at the University! Jones: Whoa, Ramirez, calm down! What's going on? Ramirez: I need... to catch... my breath... Ramirez: The University just called for you. There's been a break-in! Chapter 2 Eduardo Ramirez: , the University just called. There's been a break-in in the infirmary!! Jones: A break-in... in the infirmary? What are the odds of such a thing happening right after a student dies of an EPO injection?! Jones: Troy only intended to inject himself with his daily insulin dose... Jones: ...but the killer added a lethal dose of EPO to the insulin! Jones: And where would Troy keep his medication... but in the University's infirmary! Let's go there, ! Grimsborough University... Jones: The infirmary's that way, according to the University's map. They put it near the football field because that's where students get injured the most. Jones: Hey, look, ! Chad Baker's training on the football field! Jones: I can't believe he's back on the field so soon after his teammate's death... Maybe we should go have a chat with him once we've had a look at the infirmary, what do you think? Talk to Chad about his new position on the team. Jones: Back on the field already, Chad? You're not wasting any time, are you? Chad: I've been sitting on that bloody bench for months. Of course I'm on the field! I'll have to train my ass off to be in shape for the next match! Chad: Don't you go looking at me like that, copper. I deserve that break! It's not like Troy was a perfect angel, anyways. Chad: Just because he was "famous", he treated everyone like crap, girlfriend included! Man, if I was dating a girl like Madison, you're damn sure I'd treat her right! Chad: That girl is sweet like sugar and hot like chili peppers... And I love me some spice, if you know what I mean! Jones: Oh, so you didn't JUST want Troy's position on the field, did you? You also wanted the girl. Jones: You know, Chad, you can still confess, get a reduced sentence. Chad: Yeah right. I didn't kill Troy. Now, I've got to get focused and get back to practice. Don't let the door hit you on the way out. Investigate Infirmary. (Before investigating) Jones: Hm, well, the infirmary lock was clearly forced, . Jones: Let's have a look around. Look at this mess! I wonder if the burglar found what they were looking for... (After investigating) Jones: A used syringe! , that's exactly what we're looking for. This could have been used for insulin injections! Jones: Which means Troy, our diabetic victim, might have used it... and his killer too! Let's send this to the lab immediately! Jones: I also wonder what's in this infirmary fridge... Maybe we should have a look at it? Examine Fridge. Jones: I can't believe you found a vial of EPO inside the infirmary fridge, ! Jones: Surely this can't be part of the regular prescriptions! What's more, there was only one single vial. Jones: We'd better ask the University Nurse, Mrs Karimah Breen, about this, you're right. Jones: And we also should take a closer look at the vial's label. I wonder what this black smudge is... Examine EPO Vial. Jones: Great! Let's send this sample to analysis. I'll bet this will answer some questions about that EPO vial you found in the infirmary fridge! Talk to Nurse Breen about the break-in. Karimah: Thank you so much for investigating the break-in in my infirmary, ! I know how busy you must be. Jones: Mrs Breen, found a bottle of EPO in your infirmary's fridge. Do you usually store such products? Karimah: No, of course not! I only have the basics, and whatever the students need on prescription. Some hormones, sure, but EPO definitely isn't part of the list! Karimah: Pretty much the strongest thing I store here is my extra-spicy Hell Sauce, and that's just for personal use! Jones: So you're telling us the burglar actually LEFT something behind? Karimah: Obviously. Nothing's missing from my stocks. I'm used to stuff... disappearing, but this I've never had before! Jones: Wait, do you mean your infirmary was burglarized before?! Why didn't you report the theft? Karimah: I assumed it had been one of the kids on the football team, looking for a little boost. I didn't want them to get into trouble! Karimah: Look, we all know doping is wrong. But I'd rather have the kids steal drugs from my infirmary than get God-knows-what on the black market. Jones: For someone who knows doping is wrong, Nurse Breen sure doesn't seem to mind it that much! Jones: You're right, , we'd better keep an eye on her. Analyze Greasy Substance. Grace: That EPO vial you recovered from the infirmary was a great find, ! Grace: The sample you gathered on the label is a mixture of paraffin wax, petroleum jelly, and black pigment. In short, black makeup! Grace: Football players wear it to reduce sun glare, and the supporters often wear it as a show of solidarity! Jones: So this means that the killer left the makeup behind when they spiked Troy's syringe? Grace: Exactly! Thanks to that vial you found, , I can tell you your killer wears black makeup! Analyze Syringe. Nathan: , the syringe you found in the infirmary is Troy Takiguchi's last insulin syringe! Nathan: More precisely, this syringe is the one the killer used to administer EPO to Troy without his knowledge! But that's not all. Nathan: I found traces of some type of hydrating sports drink on the syringe plunger! Jones: Wait, how do we know those were left by the killer and not by Troy? Nathan: I'm glad you asked. The traces were left on the underside of the plunger's tip. The killer would have pulled it with his fingers to withdraw the EPO from the vial. Nathan: Your victim, on the other hand, would only need to push the TOP of the plunger to inject himself with the syringe's contents. Jones: Whoa that's... pretty clever, Nathan. So our killer had some kind of sports drinks before touching that syringe! Jones: There are still a lot of blank spots in this investigation, ... Jones: Hey, I know! While Chad Baker is still taking his time at football practice... Jones: Let's go have another look at the dorm room he shared with the victim! Are you in, ? Investigate Bunk Beds. Jones: I know students are often careless with their stuff, but look at this cellphone! Did Chad and Troy use it as a football? Jones: This looks beyond repair... but I've said that in the past, and you've proved me wrong every time, ! Jones: And this pile of papers looks like it'd be worth a look too, don't you think? Examine Broken Smartphone. Jones: You never cease to amaze me, . This smartphone you found in Troy's room is completely functional again! Jones: It's also... REALLY pink. My super sleuthing senses tell me this phone doesn't belong to either of our roommates! Jones: Rats, the phone's data is encrypted. We're going to need Alex's input if we want to get ahead with this lead. Let's have him analyze it. Analyze Smartphone. Alex: The smartphone you found in the victim's dorm room is Madison's. The encryption protocol on it was weak, so that didn't take long! Alex: What did take a while is browsing through Madison's photo library. She and her friends take a LOT of pictures. Alex: Worthy of note for you: there's a picture of her clubbing where she's seen pouring huge amounts of hot sauce in her Bloody Mary. Alex: Also, she's received text messages from her friends informing her that Troy Takiguchi was... messing around. Jones: Troy was cheating on her? We need to talk to Madison as soon as possible, ! Talk to Madison about the victim's infidelity. Jones: Madison's in the middle of cheer practice, but she looks about ready to take a break, . Shall we? Jones: Madison, you were thi... Wait, is that a sports drink you're drinking? Madison: Well, it'd be a shame not to, they're free! Simple Sports Drinks have a sponsoring partnership with the Quails. Madison: Why? Is that suspicious, ? Most of the players drink these, including Chad. You might be happy to know that I've seen Nurse Breen knock back a few bottles, too. Jones: That's... very helpful, thank you. Now, Madison, you wanted to break up with Troy, is that right? Madison: Oh. So you know about that, then. Well yes. When I realized that lying shmuck was cheating on me, I told him it was over. Madison: And you know what? He had the gall to get mad at ME! As if his sleeping around had been all MY fault! Madison: ... But anyway, that's all over now. I just want to move on, and let Troy rest in peace. Examine Pile of Papers. Jones: The sports magazine you found in that pile of papers is one of the most influential in sports, ! Jones: The cover is really eye-catching: "Boedeker vs. Takiguchi, the rivalry that's got us excited for this college football season". Jones: Let's see what the article says... Page 34... "While both are being considered for selection, Takiguchi is rumored to have a strong lead this season." Jones: This means Boedeker was in danger of being passed up for selection by his rival Troy Takiguchi... who also happens to be the victim. Jones: "Amid allegations of steroid use, Boedeker, in spite of his great record..." Doping? Jones: Well, I think Thomas, the Armadillos' quarterback, might need a good talking to about those allegations, don't you think, ? Talk to Thomas about the rumors of steroid use. Thomas: You think I dope myself? All because you read it in some cheap rag?! C'mon , I worked hard to be fit like this and I'm proud of it! There's no pride in taking steroids. Thomas: It's illegal, it's cheating and it's low: it's everything I stand against! These rumors got spread round because it's the easiest way to destroy an honest player's career! Thomas: If you're gonna play just to cheat, then it's no longer a sport you're playing: it's just make-believe! Thomas: The most illegal thing I ever did was showing up at the Quails' pre-game cookout and stealing a couple hot wings... Thomas: All in good fun, though. They had a great southern style hot sauce that they prepared their wings with. Not for the faint of heart, let me tell you! A while later, at the Police Station... Franklin: ! Could I have a word with you, please? Jones: We're kind of in the middle of a criminal investigation, Mr. Caldwell. This had better be important. Franklin: But it is! It's about... It's about Karimah Breen. Jones: Nurse Breen? The woman in charge of the University's infirmary? Franklin: The very same. The thing is... Nurse Breen has got a criminal record. Jones: What?! Chapter 3 Franklin Caldwell: , I'm not usually the kind to rat people out, but my team's reputation is at stake here, and I will make damn sure you get every relevant info! Jones: We already know that our victim didn't know there was EPO in his insulin syringe. What we need to figure out is... who could have tampered with that syringe! Franklin: And that's what I want to talk to you about, . Mrs Breen, the University nurse, has got a criminal record! Jones: What?! What do you mean, a criminal record? What kind of crime did she commit? Franklin: I'd... rather not talk about it here, if it's all the same to you. Can you meet me back in the field, ? Jones: Well, then, have it your way. We'll meet you there as soon as we can, Mr. Caldwell. Talk to Coach Caldwell about Nurse Breen. Franklin: Like I said, , I don't like ratting people out, but this is my team we're talking about. Franklin: The truth of the matter is that Mrs Breen has procured students with doping hormones in the past! Jones: What the... How did this happen? How can she still be working here if that's the case?! Franklin: It was a few years back. A student was caught with steroids in his room, and the investigation showed that Karimah was the one who procured the pills for him. Franklin: She should have been fired and blacklisted, but the Dean decided Karimah should be given a second chance. The incident was put on her record, and she got a hefty fine, but she kept her job. Franklin: The whole system is going crazy these days. And having someone like that in the University isn't making my job easier! Franklin: I keep telling my boys: good hydration, sports drinks to replenish electrolytes, and a little spicy sauce to give you a kick! They're all I ever take, and I'm fit as I ever was! Franklin: But why would they listen to me when they know the Nurse might just give them illegal doping hormones after hours?! Jones: You're right, , it seems Nurse Breen has some explaining to do. Jones: If she's handed out illegal substances to students in the past, who's to say she hasn't done it again? Jones: Oh, but while we're here, at the scene of the crime... I'm going to go out on a limb here, but don't you think our killer might have... watched Troy's death from the sidelines? Jones: Yay, I'm so glad you think the same! Let's have a look at the sidelines then! Talk to Nurse Breen about distributing steroids. Karimah: So you've learned about that, then. I dreaded the day it would come back to bite me. Four years ago, I... supplied one student with some anabolic steroids. Karimah: I tried to talk him out of it! But he was desperate, obsessed with getting stronger and better! Jones: So you just gave in?! You're supposed to be looking out for those kids! Karimah: I've told you before, I don't want my students to go buy counterfeit drugs on the Internet! Getting them from me is much safer! Karimah: Anyway, this only happened once. I've paid the $7000 fine now and I don't give out anything without a pre-scription. And that's the end of it. Jones: We'll be the judge of that. We're going to have a final look at your infirmary, Mrs Breen. Investigate Sidelines. Jones: Hm. Only the people involved in the game could have had a use for this towel. Jones: It's dirty. There seems to be some red and black on it... I can see why this caught your eye, . Let's gather a sample! Examine Dirty Towel. Jones: Nice job, ! I hope the fibers you collected from that dirty towel will tell us something about the killer! Analyze Fibers. Grace: The towel you found on the football field was... very dirty, to say the least. Grace: The fibers you gave me bore traces, as you had correctly guessed, of black facepaint and chili peppers. Grace: I also managed to find faint traces of EPO. Any clue who the towel might have belonged to? Jones: Our killer, of course! Grace: Correct. And there was yet another substance on the fibers: chlorophyll! Grace: This chlorophyll was deeply incrusted in the fibers, as if someone had used the towel to try and remove a grass stain from something else! Grace: But grass stains are notoriously difficult to remove without a thorough wash. Your killer still has a grass stain on their clothes, you have my word! Investigate Exam Table. Jones: You've got good eyes, ! I hadn't noticed this pill bottle, it was hidden under the furniture! Jones: Hey, that smudge, on the bottle... that's black makeup! The EPO bottle has the same smudge... Jones: Which means this pill bottle must have been dropped by the killer!! Jones: We need to figure out what it is. The writing on the label should help... but I can't decipher it! Can you give it a try, ? Examine Pill Bottle. Jones: Great job decoding the label of the pill bottle you've found in the infirmary, , but... Jones: I can't figure out what the label actually says! "225-90-31XD"... what the heck could this mean? Jones: Let's get this bottle to the lab. Hopefully someone'll be able to figure this out for us. Analyze Pill Bottle. Grace: The pill bottle you found in the infirmary holds vitamins, . Jones: Vitamins? Somehow I was expecting something a little bit more illegal... Grace: It may not be illegal, but it's still useful. The label decoded is an estimated vitamins dosage. Grace: "225/90=31XD" means one pill per 90 pounds in weight. Three pills once a day for a 225-pound adult. Grace: Which tell us... that your killer weighs 225 pounds! Jones: , thanks to your hard work, we finally have everything we need to put Troy Takiguchi's killer behind bars! Jones: , let's go and arrest that killer! Arrest Killer. Jones: Coach Caldwell? I can't believe you were the one that killed Troy Takiguchi. Why would you ever do such a thing?! Franklin: Who do you take me for? I never meant for him to die!! Franklin: I just... I wanted to give him a boost before the game, that's all! Look, I knew there were going to be Talent Scouts from the major league that day. Franklin: Troy's raw strength was admirable, but his endurance could have been better. I just wanted to make sure he would shine! Jones: So you added EPO to his insulin syringe, but you messed up the dosage. Franklin: God help me, I did. I did! We were so close. But I missed my last shot at giving the Quails national fame. Jones: A man is dead and all you still think about is football?! Jones: How did you even manage to tamper with Troy's syringe? How could he not know what you had done?! Franklin: Troy kept his insulin kit in the infirmary. I just waited for Nurse Breen to go out for lunch and I sneaked inside. Franklin: I had never used EPO. I didn't think mixing it up with insulin would be a problem... I had no idea it would kill him! Jones: Wait, but you did this BEFORE the match... Why did you break into the infirmary a second time, AFTER the murder?! What did you intend to do? Franklin: Once started getting close to the truth, I went back there to hide the bottle of EPO into Karimah's supplies! Franklin: The woman had supplied illegal drugs to students before! I thought if you found the bottle there, she'd be the obvious culprit! Jones: So not only did you kill a student you were in charge of, but you tried to frame another faculty member for the murder... Jones: , I don't know about you, but I've heard enough. Franklin Caldwell, you're under arrest! Anything you say can and will... Judge Hall: Mr. Caldwell. As the University football coach, you had been put in charge of students. Students who looked up at you to protect them. Judge Hall: Instead of that, you drugged a player without his knowledge, and in so doing, sent him to his death. Judge Hall: What you did was reckless and unacceptable coming from anyone who has students in his care, Mr. Caldwell. Franklin: I was a desperate man, your Honor! I never wished for Troy to die! I just wanted to help his career! Judge Hall: Enough! I will not hear another word from you! Judge Hall: For the crime of involuntary manslaughter on the person of Troy Takiguchi, this Court sentences you to four years in prison and revokes your teaching license. Court is adjourned! Jones: Well, I hope the Grimsborough Quails will be on their way to recovery soon. Right now they need to look for a new coach... Jones: The Dean is thinking about renaming the University stadium "Troy Takiguchi memorial stadium". Wouldn't that be fitting? Jones: That's this job for you, ... no matter what happens, we always have to carry on! Jones: We'll be there to follow the Quails' progress on their next game, won't we? I hope this case hasn't dulled your appetite for football, ? Additional Investigation Chief Samuel King: I have to congratulate you for your success in this investigation, ! You swiftly tackled the problem! Chief King: And I'm happy to tell you that the Quails haven't let the ball drop either! They've found a new coach and the match against the Armadillos has finally been rescheduled. I hope it won't be interrupted this time! Chief King: But first, I'd like you to check up on Karimah Breen, the college nurse. After the break-in in the infirmary, I'd rather you... keep an eye on the ball! Grace: Hey, ! I heard you're heading to the University infirmary! Can I come with you? Grace: I plan to watch the Quails, and I'd like to meet the college nurse. She's one of my peers, and I'm curious to know how she handles college students daily. Jones: Sure, Grace! I'd be more than happy to let you go with , as long as you don't leave us to start a new career as a University nurse afterwards! Grace: Well, I did want to become a nurse during my studies. I would have loved working with the dynamic youth, helping students take care of them... Grace: But I realized I'd protect young people better than by helping to put the bad guys behind bars and working hard to make this world a better place! That's why I chose forensic studies in the end. Jones: And we're glad you did! While we're on campus, we could also check up on Madison and Chad before the match. They must be under pressure now, since they have to prove the Quails are the best even without Troy! Talk to Madison Springer. Jones: Hello Madison, we came to chee- Madison: Wait a second, officer. Beth! I know you can raise your legs higher! Smile ladies, you're supposed to cheer the team and charm the public, not to scare them away! 1, 2 ,3, jump! God, you're all hopeless! Let's take a break! Madison: Ugh, this is so frustrating! First I lose my special pompoms and now one of my best cheerleaders has the flu! The damn flu! As if we could replace her in the choreography easily! Madison: Actually... I know it's a bit unpolite to ask you, , but I really need your help. As I said, I lost my new cheerleader's pompoms, the blue and gold pair I'm supposed to use during the match! Madison: I have another pair I use to train, but they're pink! It'll look ridiculous if the head of the cheerleaders uses worn out pink pompoms to cheer the Quails in their blue uniforms! Madison: Please, can you look for them while I try to create something at least resembling a cheerleader's performance with my team? I haven't used those pompoms since Troy's death, so they must be around here! Investigate Football Field. Jones: The ball storage? You think someone could have put Madison's pompoms in there, ? Jones: Well then, I'll let you dig through this storage! You can... take the ball and run with it! Examine Ball Storage. Jones: Nice catch, ! I would've missed those pompoms among all the different sport balls stocked in this case. Jones: But we should make sure those are Madison's. Did you notice? The pompoms are strapped together with an elastic, and a label is tied to it. Jones: The ink has been smudged, but a little powder will make what was written on it legible, right ? Examine Pompoms. Jones: "Madison's special pompoms - DO NOT TOUCH WITHOUT HER PERMISSION! (Yes, that includes you too Beth!)"... Those pompoms are definitely Madison's! We can return them when she's done training, I guess. Jones: I wouldn't have thought she could be that bossy, though. I can here her screaming at the cheerleader's squad from here. This charming girl turns into a real drill sergeant during training! Give the pompoms to Madison. Madison: Come on, girls! It's 1, 2, 3, jump! Good! Now throw your pompoms! 4, 5, 6, turn around aaand... Porté! Perfect! Alright everyone, let's take a five minute break. I want it to be perfect for the match! Jones: Hey, Madison, found your pompoms! Your "special" pair had been misplaced in the ball storage. Madison: Oh! Thank you so much, ! I'd have been so frustrated to use my pink pair! Can you imagine? The head cheerleader without good pompoms? It's like a frat-party without girls, it lacks charm and class! Jones: Uh... I'm not sure I understand that reasoning... Madison: Oh, you weren't a popular kid in college, right? , you can go to the food stand near the field. Tell the vendor Madison sent you, he'll let you have a hot dog or a burger for free! Talk to Chad Baker. Jones: Hello, Chad, how are you doing? You're the Quails' quarterback now. The Armadillos won't go easy on you, and neither will I! I hope you have a good game plan for the oncoming match! Chad: Of course! I'm more than ready to kick it off! Like it or not, but the Quails are still the best, even without Troy! I just need to do my pre-game ritual, and I'm sure to push it over the goal! Jones: Your ritual? Oh please, tell me you're not one of those highly superstitious players who think their mistakes are due to some misfortune! Chad: Think what you want, but before every game I play with my old football, mostly to relax. My father gave it to me when I was six and had it signed by MFL idols. I do think it's a sign of bad luck if I lose it! Chad: But thanks to your nosy investigation, my own room is messier than ever, and I can't get a hold of it. I hope I'll find it after my team's meeting... Anyway, it's not that important. I'll see you later. Jones: , Troy was so good, I doubt Chad can lead the Quails to victory without a bit of luck. I'd hate to see them lose! Can we look for his "lucky football" while he's out of his room? Investigate Troy's Dorm Room. Jones: You're right, ! Those worn out leather pieces could be part of Chad's football. The ball's seams probably broke after it flattened... Let's piece it back together! Examine Torn Football. Jones: Good job, ! You really pieced this football back perfectly, all the football player's signatures are in place! It still looks battered but... Well, even you can't do anything about this. Jones: It looks well used and beloved. Chad was probably showing off when he behaved like finding it wasn't important... I can't wait to see his face when we'll give him his football back! Give the football to Chad Baker. Chad: ? I thought you'd have left... I'm sorry but I don't have time to talk, and wouldn't feel like chit-chatting anyway. I have to prepare for the match and... Jones: And you'll probably need this football found torn up in your room. Chad: My football! Thank God nobody threw it away during the investigation! I was so worried I had lost it, I couldn't even focus! The meeting was a disaster, I barely fumbled through it! Chad: Thank you so much, , for restoring it. I know it was pretty damaged. It's a real relief, thanks to you, I'm sure to be at the top of my game against the Armadillos! Jones: Yeah, you'd better win the game now! We'll be cheering for you from the bleachers, so crush them without mercy! Chad: Don't worry, the Quails will win as a duck takes to water! If you plan to cheer us, you can wear those clothes! They're Quails' uniforms, we have a lot of spare ones this year. Propose your help to Karimah Breen. Grace: Hello Mrs Breen. I'm Grace Delaney. I'm a forensic expert in 's team. We were sent to see if you needed any help after the break-in in your infirmary. Karimah: Nice to meet you, but please call me Karimah, Mrs Breen is my mother. It's nice of you to come all the way here to help me. The infirmary is a real mess since the break-in. Karimah: I'm usually a very neat person, I like my infirmary strictly ordered. It's like an obligation with all the toxic chemicals I stock here. I hope I can finish cleaning before the match. Karimah: I really want to cheer our boys! I even created my own blue face paint, the same exact color as the Quails' logo! It's a totally harmless liquid, and it's easy to remove, I've tested it! Grace: Really? That's nice! What kind of products did you use? I always thought about creating my own lipstick, to have it the exact shade I want! Can I see the paint you made? Karimah: Sadly, I don't even know where my paint bottle is right now. Since you're offering your help, , could you two search the blue paint bottle while I clean up the infirmary? Investigate Infirmary. Grace: Good job, ! This blue is similar to the Quails banners I've seen when we walked through the campus. Everybody seems excited for the game against the Armadillos! Grace: It's nice to work with young people... Don't get me wrong, I love working with you , but when I was a student, I seriously considered becoming a school nurse. I just love children and teenagers! Grace: Anyway, with all those chemicals and drugs here, maybe this blue liquid isn't Karimah's paint. It could be methylene blue, and you don't want this on your face, trust me. Could you take a sample so I can analyze this liquid? Examine Blue Bottle. Grace: Well done! With that liquid sample, we'll be sure of what's inside that bottle you found! I'll do as quick as possible! I can't wait to see if it's Karimah's secret mixture! Analyze Blue Liquid. Grace: So, , I analyzed that sample you took from Karimah's bottle, and I'm happy to tell you nothing's wrong with it! Grace: It's definitely harmless, and it's a very interesting mix for a face paint. Seriously, even the products sold in supermarkets are more toxic than this. Grace: Of course, you mustn't put too much on your face for too long, because your skin's pores need to breathe. But it's still a very delicate paint. Karimah is an awesome chemist! Grace: Let me change, and we'll bring it back to Karimah. She put a lot of efforts in this ingenious liquid, it shows her dedication towards her students! Give the paint bottle to Karimah Breen. Karimah: My face paint! Thank you, ! I'm so glad to have it back. I can't wait to put it on! I've made sure nothing toxic was lying in the infirmary, but I'll finish the clean up after the match! Karimah: Thank you for your help. Wait a minute while I put my face paint on! Do you want some, Grace? I bet you'd look good with it! Grace: Uh... Thank you, but I think I'll pass. My redhair's skin dislikes this kind of products, even if yours is less aggressive than usual. Grace: But if you want, we can go buy air horns and then watch the game together! I'd love to chat with you, even more since you told me about that paint you made! Karimah: It'd be my pleasure to cheer our boys with you and air horns, Grace! Here, , take this as a thank you! Feel free to use it to buy whatever you want to cheer the Quails! Let's show them we're there! Category:Transcripts Category:Criminal Case